Crois moi
by Mayils
Summary: Brooke apprend pour la maladie de Lucas et le baiser échangé avec Peyton pendant la prise d'otage...BL OneShot.


Ma première fic One Tree Hill !

ATTENTION --> spoilers saison 3. Il y a eu une prise d'otage au lycée de Tree Hill, et Peyton a embrassé Lucas ce jour-là (épisode 3.16). Lucas n'a toujours pas avoué sa maladie à Brooke.

Les passages en italique sont de vrais répliques de One Tree Hill (de la saison 2, mais surtout de la saison 3) que j'ai traduit de l'anglais, donc ça ne sera peut-être pas exactement les mêmes mots quand on verra ces épisodes en question, en France.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une belle nuit, une des dernières avant le dur hiver qui s'abattait tous les ans sur Tree Hill. Tout était calme, les gens préférant rester chez eux. Mais Lucas Scott, lui, était sur le terrain de basket-ball, _son_ terrain de basket-ball. C'était ici qu'il avait mis ses premiers paniers, qu'il avait rencontré ses amis, qu'il pouvait s'évader et ne plus penser à rien. Et en ce moment il en avait besoin : il ne supportait plus de rester chez lui, à entendre sa mère pleurer sans arrêt. Oui, c'était vraiment sa vie ici, son monde. Mais ce monde était en train de le tuer, le basket était en train de le tuer.

Lucas était atteint d'une maladie cardiaque, et à chaque match qu'il jouait, il risquait de provoquer en lui une attaque cardiaque. Au début, il l'avait gardé pour lui, seul son père Dan le savait, car il était le seul à pouvoir lui acheter ses médicaments. Puis Dan en avait voulu à Lucas et avait arrêté de les lui payer. Mais finalement, Lucas avait avoué sa maladie à sa mère Karen, son frère Nathan, son coach Whitney et sa meilleure amie Haley (qui en fait, elle, l'avait découvert toute seule). Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de jouer, il était sur le point de le faire, mais un drame était survenu. Son oncle Keith avait été tué il y avait un mois de ça. Et c'était grâce à lui que Lucas avait commencé le basket. Alors maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il devait continuer, pour Keith.

Lucas dribbla, en commençant à prendre de la vitesse. Il s'avança vers le panier, sauta et envoya le ballon à travers l'anneau de fer. Il récupéra la balle et se retourna.

Une silhouette s'avançait vers lui. Il la reconnut de suite. Cette silhouette fine, délicate, mais en même temps si sensuelle et sexy, elle appartenait forcément à Brooke Davis, sa pétillante petite amie.

« Hey Brooke » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ! »

Lucas allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais arrêta de suite son geste quand il entendit ce ton de fureur dans sa voix et quand il vit cette flamme de colère dans ses yeux. Le ciel avait beau être dégagé ce soir-là, Lucas comprit qu'entre lui et Brooke, un orage (voire une tempête) allait éclater.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda le jeune homme, un peu décontenancé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je reviens de chez Peyton ! Tu sais, Peyton…ma meilleure amie, la fille avec qui tu m'as trompée la dernière fois. Et depuis, tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais me faire de mal ! Et bien figure-toi que c'est raté ! Non vraiment, t'es pas doué pour tenir tes promesses. Quoique, Peyton non plus ! A moins que tout ça ce n'était que du vent, juste une énorme comédie ! Peut-être que c'était calculé que je te rencontre, et qu'à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, pouf, Peyton arrive comme une fleur, et vous ressentez le besoin immense de coller vos bouches l'une à l'autre ! Vous avez décidé de me faire du mal, de vous payer ma tête ? Vous vous êtes dit : 'Oh, mais elle est tellement idiote cette Brooke, on va un peu s'amuser à ses dépends ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être drôle !'. C'est ça ? Hein, Lucas ? Répond-moi, c'est ça ? »

Le visage de Brooke exprimait toute la fureur du monde, comme si elle était un volcan qui venait d'entrer en éruption. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes de rage. Lucas n'avait jamais vu autant de haine dans son regard et il se sentit démoli de voir qu'elle lui était adressée.

Ainsi, Brooke avait découvert l'histoire du baiser entre lui et Peyton le jour de la prise d'otage. Ou plutôt, Peyton venait de le lui dire.

« Non, ça n'est pas ça Brooke ! Tu le sais…tu sais que notre relation est vraie, que je t'aime vraiment. Hein, tu le sais ? » dit Lucas, sa voix s'éteignant peu à peu à cause du doute qui commençait à l'envahir.

Brooke était en train de douter de leur amour. La fille qu'il avait le plus aimé doutait de leur amour !

Brooke sentit son assurance flancher devant l'air si dépité, si perdu de Lucas.

« Ok, admettons que je te croie, pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Peyton a déjà du te l'expliquer- »

« Oui, mais ce que je veux là maintenant, c'est _ta_ version » le coupa Brooke.

« On était dans la bibliothèque, Peyton avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle m'a demandé de m'approcher et elle m'a embrassé. Mais c'était rien comme baiser, ça ne voulait rien dire ! Autant pour elle que pour moi ! Je pense qu'elle n'était plus dans son état normal. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser. Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! S'il te plaît, crois-moi. »

Son ton était devenu implorant. Brooke voulait le croire. C'était le seul garçon avec qui elle se sentait aussi bien, c'était l'une des seules personnes à la comprendre. Mais c'était aussi la seule personne à l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça, et cette histoire de baiser la faisait replonger dans cette période de sa vie.

« Tu me crois, hein ? » redemanda Lucas, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux noisettes, remplis de larmes de Brooke.

« Mais si ça ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi vous me l'avez caché ? »

« Parce que je savais que ça provoquerait une crise…Et parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre, surtout pas pour ça ! »

Brooke n'arrivait pas à déceler du mensonge dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête doucement.

« Mais s'il te plaît, ne me cache plus rien…Même si ça doit me faire du mal. »

Lucas avala sa salive. Il avait parlé de sa maladie à sa famille et ses amis, mais pas à sa petite amie. C'était surtout par peur. Il avait longtemps appréhendé la réaction de sa mère, mais à bien y réfléchir celle de Brooke serait sûrement la pire. Il suffisait de voir comment elle s'énervait pour quelque chose sans importance…Mais ils venaient d'avoir une dispute, et s'il lui disait maintenant, qui sait si leur couple survivrait à ça. Brooke ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance.

« Hum, il y autre chose, c'est ça ? » demanda Brooke. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher sa maladie plus longtemps. Surtout maintenant que plusieurs personnes étaient au courant, et qu'à tout moment, une d'elles pourrait faire une gaffe et lui dire. Il fallait que Brooke l'apprenne de sa bouche.

« Ok, mais d'abord Brooke, il faut que tu saches que si je l'ai gardé pour moi, c'était pas contre toi. Personne ne devait être au courant au début, c'était ma vie et ça ne concernait que moi. »

« Lucas, dis le moi… » soupira Brooke, avec une pointe d'appréhension dans sa voix.

« Tu te rappelles l'an dernier quand Dan a eu son attaque, c'était à cause d'un problème de cœur… »

« Oui, oui, je sais tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ? » dit Brooke en s'impatientant.

« C'était une maladie héréditaire…Et au début, j'ai pas voulu faire le dépistage pour savoir si j'en étais atteint moi aussi, mais ma mère m'a forcé. Et donc j'ai eu les résultats… »

Brooke fronça les sourcils et son regard s'obscurcit. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Mais tu nous as dit que tu n'avais rien ! » dit Brooke d'une voix faible, des larmes commençant à lui venir aux yeux.

« Non Brooke, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'était ma vie, et je voulais continuer à la vivre normalement. Mais regarde, je vais bien, c'est pas grave ! » essaya de la consoler Lucas.

Il mit sa main sur la joue de Brooke et commença à la caresser, mais la jeune femme se dégagea.

« Comment ça 'c'est pas grave' ! Non tu ne vas pas bien Lucas ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu as une _maladie cardiaque_ ! Oh non ! Et tu as continué le basket ! Tu cherches quoi Lucas ? Te tuer ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la meilleure période de ta vie, mais tu as pensé à ta mère ? Elle a besoin de toi, plus que jamais. » répliqua Brooke en s'affolant de plus en plus à chaque mot.

« Je le sais Brooke, j'y ai pensé figure-toi ! C'est pour ça que je vais arrêter le sport. »

« Ah ouais… » dit-elle, peu convaincue en regardant le ballon qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains.

Elle le lui prit, et l'envoya le plus loin qu'elle put dans un geste de rage.

« J'en reviens pas que tu sois si égoïste ! » dit Brooke amèrement, en se retournant pour partir par là où elle était venue.

Lucas soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'il l'avait perdue pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Brooke marchait au hasard : elle avait laissé sa voiture près du terrain, préférant marcher pour réfléchir…et pleurer. Elle arriva finalement sur la plage. Elle s'assit sur le sable fin, regardant à travers ses larmes les étoiles. Son petit ami savait qu'il était atteint d'une grave maladie depuis presque un an, et il ne lui avait rien dit. Elle s'en voulait aussi, de ne rien avoir remarqué, de ne pas être la petite amie idéale.

Toute une série de flashs lui venait devant les yeux, plein de moments passés avec Lucas.

_L'année dernière, quand Nathan était à l'hôpital…_

_« Lucas ! Ca va aller, tu n'es pas tout seul »_

_Avant qu'elle parte pour la Californie…_

_« Reste avec moi, Brooke »_

_Au début de l'année, quand il avait entièrement décoré son casier de photos d'elle et lui…_

_« Brooke and Lucas forever »_

_Après avoir trouvé Rachel essayant de draguer Lucas alors que leur relation n'était encore que "non exclusive"…_

_« Je voulais que tu te battes pour moi ! Je voulais que tu dises que tu préfèrerais être seul, plutôt que sans moi ! »_

_Quand elle lui donna ses 82 lettres, après avoir couché avec Chris…_

_« Il y a 82 lettres dedans…et elles sont toutes adressées à toi. Je les ai écrites cet été. Une par jour. Mais je ne les ai jamais envoyées, car j'étais effrayée. C'est comme ça que j'ai passé mon été, Lucas, à te vouloir. Mais j'étais trop effrayée pour l'admettre. Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, jolie fille »_

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le sable derrière elle. Ils appartenaient à Nathan. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Laisse moi deviner…Lucas c'est ça ? » demanda Nathan.

Brooke essaya de cacher qu'elle pleurait et demanda avec une moue.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parce que les seules fois où j'ai vu la grande Brooke Davis pleurer, c'était à cause de mon idiot de frère. »

« Mouais…Actuellement je pleure à cause de Lucas, mais aussi à cause de Peyton, de Dan, de toi aussi, et de ta femme ! Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être avec l'Intello ce soir, au lieu de secourir les âmes en peine ? »

« Hum, non pas ce soir ! Je prends toujours un soir de libre pour remplir mon rôle de Superman ! »

Brooke sourit.

« Ah ! c'est déjà ça ! Tu arrives encore à sourire ! Bon ok, on va reprendre du début. Enfin on laisse tomber Lucas pour le moment…Donc, pourquoi tu en veux à ton amie Peyton ? Si tu veux en parler bien sûr ! »

« Non mais ça s'est arrangé, mais je lui en veux encore un peu, quand même ! Et j'en veux à Dan, parce qu'il a refilé à Lucas cette maladie et que, excuse-moi, à part ton père, personne ne mérite d'avoir ça ! Et puis, je t'en veux et à Haley aussi, parce que je suis sûre que vous le saviez que Lucas était malade et que vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »

« Ouais, je sais, excuse-nous. On voulait t'en parler, Haley ne tenait plus. Mais Lucas nous a fait comprendre qu'il voulait te l'apprendre lui-même. »

« Bé, il en a mis du temps ! Ca fait des mois qu'il le sait ! Il vous l'a dit quand à vous ? »

« Il y a une semaine, et à sa mère et Whitney aussi…Mais Haley l'avait découvert avant, par accident. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis la dernière à être au courant. Tu crois qu'il ne prend pas notre relation au sérieux ? »

« Oh non, loin de là ! Il ne voulait sûrement pas te faire du mal… »

« Hum, de toutes façons, à quoi ça sert qu'on continue Lucas et moi. Apparemment il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me confier quelque chose de grave, et moi, je ne suis pas sûre de le croire encore maintenant… »

« Brooke, je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un mais de ne plus lui faire confiance. J'ai cru que jamais je ne réussirai à pardonner Haley après la tournée. Mais ces derniers temps, je me suis rendu compte que la vie était trop courte. Regarde Keith et Karen, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de vivre quelque chose. Je sais que l'amour ça te fait peur, j'étais comme toi avant. Mais laisse Lucas t'aimer. Brooke, quand est-ce que tu as été aussi heureuse avec un garçon ? »

Brooke ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Nathan avait raison.

« Jamais, c'est ça ? » reprit-il. « Alors arrête d'être effrayée. »

Nathan se leva et commença à partir. Il s'arrêta et sans se retourner, il ajouta.

« Il t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne, pas même Peyton. Ca fait pas très longtemps qu'on se comporte comme des frères Lucas et moi, mais j'ai pas besoin de le connaître par cœur pour voir que tu es la "seule pour lui". »

Brooke se retourna vers lui et dit dans un sourire.

« Je sais qu'on n'est pas souvent ensemble toi et moi, mais je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit amis. »

Nathan sourit.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Brooke se retrouva à nouveau seule sur la plage. Elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Enfin plutôt chez Peyton, et de lui pardonner pour le baiser. Et puis, demain elle irait voir Lucas…

Ou plutôt non. Lucas était là, assis sur un banc, à côté de la voiture de Brooke. Il avait mis sa tête entre ses mains, il semblait désespéré. Il se redressa quand il entendit les bruits de pas de la jeune fille. Quand il la vit, son visage s'éclaira, mais il cacha sa joie sous un petit sourire.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais chercher ta voiture à un moment ou un autre. » dit-il en se levant. « Tu acceptes encore de me parler ? »

« Ouais, je crois » dit Brooke en hochant la tête.

« Tu crois ? »

« Ecoute, je sais que j'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, parce que le basket c'est ce que tu aimes le plus au monde…Mais s'il te plaît, arrête. Arrête le basket. Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais je voulais quand même te le dire. »

« Non… »

_Brooke et Lucas étaient sur le terrain près de la rivière…_

_« C'est mon monde. » dit Lucas à Brooke, en désignant le terrain._

_« Est-ce que je peux avoir une place dans ce monde ? » demanda Brooke._

_« La plus grande place… »_

« Tu as raison, depuis toujours le basket a été la chose la plus importante pour moi. Je me sens vivant, et j'oublie tout quand je joue. Et je ressens la même chose quand je suis avec toi…mais en mille fois plus fort. Le basket n'est plus la chose que j'aime le plus, ce n'est plus mon principal centre d'intérêt, Brooke. Maintenant c'est toi. Et je croyais ne pas pouvoir vivre sans le basket, mais c'est sans toi que je ne peux pas. Alors si ce que tu veux c'est que j'arrête, j'arrêterai… » dit Lucas en regardant sa petite amie dans les yeux. « Enfin, je t'avoues que j'arrête aussi pour ma mère, parce qu'elle m'a promis que si je continuais, elle me mettrait à la porte de la maison ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Brooke était incroyablement émue par les mots de Lucas. Lui seul arrivait à lui faire ressentir de telles choses, rien qu'avec des mots. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui, et elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante d'arrêter de risquer sa vie avec le sport.

« Merci, Lucas. Merci, merci, merci ! Parce que je veux qu'on aille à l'université ensemble ; qu'on ait un appartement ; et puis qu'un jour tu me demandes en mariage super romantiquement comme tu sais si bien le faire ; qu'on se marie dans un grand champ, avec des fleurs partout et un lâcher de colombes, et tous nos amis bien sûr ; et puis qu'on achète une grande maison avec un immense jardin où notre chien qu'on appellera Spot (ou n'importe quel autre nom débile) pourra courir partout ; qu'on ait de beaux enfants (j'ai pas les prénoms encore) qui nous réveilleront le matin en sautant sur notre lit…et…et…Et bref, je t'avoue que j'ai besoin de toi pour tout ça ! »

Lucas prit les mains de Brooke et l'emmena doucement dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts. Brooke, qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, leva les yeux vers son petit ami et vit le large sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Juste que c'est la première fois que tu parles de notre futur…et j'avoue que tu y as déjà drôlement bien songé ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tout ce que tu m'as dit te conviendrais…Je pensais que tu trouverais ça trop…conventionnel ! »

« En effet, c'est très conventionnel, mais tu sais bien qu'avec moi, au final, ça ne le sera pas du tout ! » conclut Brooke dans un sourire.

Les deux amoureux rirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Brooke. Assis à l'intérieur, Lucas arrêta la jeune fille alors qu'elle allait mettre le contact.

« Par simple curiosité, comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies pas arraché les yeux quand tu es revenue, après notre dispute de ce soir ? »

« Disons que j'ai eu droit aux conseils d'un Superman… » répondit Brooke avec un sourire mystérieux.

Lucas lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Ton frère » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Hum ! Fais moi penser à le remercier ! »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire, et Brooke démarra sa voiture.

Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Lucas.

« Voilà, beau blond ! »

Lucas embrassa longuement sa petite amie et descendit de la voiture. Brooke l'arrêta quand il allait refermer la portière.

« Tu te souviens sur la plage, au début de l'année, quand tu m'as dit qu'une de ces nuits je me rendrais compte que tu es l'homme de ma vie ? Eh bien, c'est fait ! Ca fait très longtemps que je le sais, mais je ne te l'avais pas encore dit. »

Lucas sourit et dit.

« Toi aussi, tu es la femme de ma vie, de mes rêves, et de tout ce que tu veux…En parlant de rêves, je me dépêche d'aller me coucher pour rêver à notre mariage plein de fleurs et de colombes ! Je t'aime, bonne nuit. »

« Dors bien, je t'aime aussi. Et embrasse ta mère pour moi. »

Et le couple se sépara…mais juste pour la nuit !

* * *

N'oublier pas les reviews ! Merci 


End file.
